Don't You Forget About Me
by Showmance
Summary: Duncan and Courtney say their goodbyes only to find it may be harder than they both thought. SPOILERS FOR THE TDI SPECIAL!


**  
For those of you who may be reading this and have not seen the TDI special that aired on teletoon in Canada, I'll give a summary, and for those of you who have seen it, just think of it as a recap.**

There was a briefcase the campers had to find on the island that contained 1 million dollars. The first person to find it (or persons cuz some teamed up) and bring it back to the dock of shame won the money. Duncan and Courtney teamed up. Courtney thinks Izzy found the briefcase because Izzy said "I think i see it!" so Courtney jumps on the vine Izzy is swinging on and pulls at her hair so that she can't get to it before her and Duncan  
Later, Duncan and Courtney get the briefcase after stealing it from Lindsay and Beth. Duncan trips and sprains his ankle and Courtney asks if he's okay, and Duncan responds by saying he needs help. Courtney goes over to him and rubs his hair and says. "You know you mean the world to me, but I can't let you hold me back, SORRY!" and then she walks away. Then Izzy lands on Courtney's head and takes the briefcase. Courtney gets up, and yells "Nobody steals the money that I stole!" and then she runs after them. Duncan replies to Courtney's fit by saying, "i love that woman."  
Later on Courtney steals a hot air balloon, it's a long story. It ends where about half of the campers basically have the briefcase and fall into the water at the dock. Not being able to tell who won, Chris just says that they'll have to just go on to season two in two days, and the people in the water get to stay and participate. Those who were on the dock have to go home, and Courtney was one of those people. (BOOOOOOOO!)

NO MORE COURTNEY??? I'M SO SAD!!!!! HOW WILL I SURVIVE?!? lol sorry having a total drama queen moment.

Alright thanks for bearing with me through all that, i'll prolly repost this after the special airs in the US by the way, with some changes cuz i'm not so sure if i like the way this went, but i'm going through with it anyway.  


* * *

Courtney sat in complete awe at the dock staring at Chris. Did he just say that she wouldn't be returning for the next season? The cameras turned off, and the tears stung in Courtney's eyes, this was just too much. What would her parents think? What about her friends back home?

Duncan watched Courtney as she stared at Chris, he was just as shocked as she was. He may have been angry with her because of her ditching him and taking the money, but all that anger just melted away, and he suddenly felt...guilt? Chris shook the hands of the contestants standing on the dock who wouldn't be returning next season. When he reached Courtney, she shook his hand and nodded, trying to fight of her tears as best as she could. When Courtney received the "okay" to head back to the resort she slowly began to walk back. Duncan was guessing she was ready to go home, someplace he wouldn't be going to for awhile. The time he spent after getting voted off was one of the greatest times he had ever had in his life, mostly because he was with Courtney the whole time. He was sure now that he was definately in love with her. In fact, he had basically just admitted it to the world just after she had ditched him in the woods when he said, "I love that woman." He watched as she slowly faded in the distance.

Courtney moped the rest of the way to her room to pack her things. She felt so...guilty? Not just because she had left Duncan behind with his injured ankle for practically nothing, because she didn't win the money anyway, but her parents would be so disappointed in her. Not to mention that she wouldn't be seeing Duncan again possibly ever. The past few weeks had basically been the best few weeks of her life, although she would never tell him that. In fact, she was almost sure that she was in love with him. She grabbed her suitcase and began to pack up her things, one item at a time, letting her tears flow silently, as she sniffed and pondered. She heard a knock on the door, "knock, knock!" someone said, it was Duncan. She quickly wiped away her tears and looked at the door to see Duncan standing there. He laughed and walked over to her. "You missed one," he said as he wiped away one of her tears. Courtney looked away, why was he even bothering to talk to her? Did he forget what she did to him? "Why the long face, Princess, are you really gonna miss me that much?" He was trying to make her angry wasn't he. She turned back towards her packing. Duncan was surprised she wasn't yelling and having a fit over losing, instead she was crying. That girl was just so hard to understand, but that was just one of the things he loved most about her. She always kept him guessing, and he loved a good challenge. But now, that challenge was coming to an end, she was going home today, and he may never see her again. "Don't worry Princess, I'll miss you too." He was trying so hard to reach out to her. Courtney stopped what she was doing and turned around. "You'd still miss me after what I did to you?" Courtney asked. Duncan smiled.

"Is that what all this is about?" he started to laugh, and Courtney shot him an angry look. "I was mad at first, yeah, but really I should be applauding you. You're more of a criminal than I thought!"

"Criminal?!" Courtney yelled, "I am NOT a criminal!"

"Oh, you're right, stealing a briefcase, attacking Izzy, stealing a hot air balloon-"

"Everyone was going a little nuts, Duncan, it wasn't just me."

"Yeah, but out of everyone-"

"Save it!" she turned back around. She didn't want to be mad at him in their last moments they may ever spend together, but he made it so difficult sometimes.

"I don't understand why you're mad at me when I should be mad at you. You should be glad I'm even forgiving you. I'm usually not this soft." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She jolted a little at his gesture, not expecting him to be reaching out to her. She was going to fight back with his last statement, but se softened up. She turned to face him and he dropped his hand o his side. He expected her to yell at him but was again, surprised by her response as she said, "I'm sorry Duncan." She looked up at him. "It was wrong of me to leave you stranded in the woods. I was just so caught up in the moment I forgot what was most important." Duncan was confused yet again. She had just admitted she was wrong, something she rarely ever did, he wanted to point it out to her, but he let it go. "Listen, Courtney, I understand, it's okay." He sat down on her bed, and she sat next to him.

"You know, this morning I was thinking about how I was excited to go home. To go back to the way things were, win class president, pass my LSAT's, but now that's it's so close, I just, I don't know." Courtney looked at Duncan. He looked at her in curiosity. He wasn't sure what she meant. Another challenge.

"You just, what?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not sure I want to go back to being boring old Courtney. Little Miss Perfect." She used finger quotes around 'Little Miss Perfect'. Duncan laughed.

"What, Princess, are you saying you don't want to be perfect anymore?"

"Never mind." She looked out the window. They remained silent, except for their wandering thoughts of the past eight weeks. Then Chris's voice echoed from outside, he was shouting through a megaphone. "LOSERS! YOUR BOAT LEAVES IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! GET MOVING!!" Duncan hated him for breaking up their perfect silence.

"Wow," Courtney started, "to think there's only fifteen minutes left. A whole eight weeks down to now fifteen minutes. I'm terrible at goodbyes."

"Eh, I'm used to saying goodbye. Going from juvie to home and then back to juvie..." Duncan replied, there was some truth to his statement. But deep down he knew it would not be easy saying goodbye to Courtney.

"Yeah, but have you ever said goodbye to someone you may never see again?" Courtney asked, there was a hint of sadness in her voice. The words 'never again' burned on the way out, she was hoping she wouldn't hurt him by saying this, but then again what was she thinking? She was talking about Duncan, although he had a soft side was it soft enough for a heartbreak? She didn't think so. Duncan didn't like her words either. He became confused again. He wasn't sure why she used the words "never again".

"Who says we have to say goodbye? I mean you can give me your number, your address, I can call you-"

"No, Duncan." Courtney grabbed his hand, and looked him in the eyes. Duncan was completely lost now. Courtney had recently, well before she ditched him, said that he meant the world to her. Was she really about to let "her world" go?

"Why not?" Duncan was kind of angry.

"It's just," she sighed, she wasn't sure how this was going to sound, "my parents. They're already going to be furious I didn't win, and I can even begin to think how thrilled they're going to be to know I kissed you on national TV. They set such high standards for me, and in their eyes, you just won't fit those standards." She looked away, and dropped his hand, afraid of how Duncan would react to this. But he kind of figured something like this would happen, and as dorky as he thought it sounded, he had mentally prepared for this. Besides, it wasn't the first time he had heard something like this, although in a different scenario.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." He replied, he wanted to still keep his tough guy image, as much as it killed him. Courtney wasn't all that surprised by his reaction.

"CAMPERS! FIVE MINUTES!" Chris yelled. Time was running short.

"Shit." Duncan said. He couldn't seriously believe Courtney was just about to leave him for possibly a lifetime. She closed her suitcase and scanned the room for anything she may have missed, then she smiled as she came across something on top of the dresser in the corner. She walked over and picked it up and held it in her hands. It was the skull that Duncan had made for her when she was voted off. Duncan watched as she looked at what he had made her weeks earlier, and began to soften up, this was really going to be harder than he thought. Courtney walked over to him and placed the skull in his hands, closing up his hands around it and holding them tight. "Listen to me, Duncan. I love you, and I want you to win this competition, for me." she said to him, and started to tear up. "Then, the day when we meet again, I want you to give this back to me." Duncan nodded as she then turned away to grab her suitcase and started to leave the room. He looked at the skull in his hands and then placed it in his pockets. He ran to catch up to Courtney and grabbed her hand, and they walked together to the dock hand in hand. They reached the dock, and they watched as the other losers began to board onto the boat. Chef came and grabbed Courtney's suitcase. Courtney stared into Duncan's eyes and he returned the gesture. He wished that this moment would never end. "Don't you forget to give the skull back to me." She scolded him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't forget." He smiled back.

"And don't forget to win for me."

"I won't."

"And don't forget about me." Duncan leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.

"I will never forget about you as long as you don't forget about me." Courtney nodded and then turned away to get on the boat. She boarded and then stood at the railing, waving goodbye to Duncan as it pulled away. All of the returning campers returned to the dock and began waving towards the boat too. Other losers appeared at the boat railing and began to wave back to the winners, but Duncan's wave was only for Courtney, as she slowly disappeared into the distance. He grasped the skull in his pocket, and whispered to himself, "I promise I won't forget."

* * *

**i love connecting songs to situations, characters, etc. ya, i know it may be a little crazy, but whatever. This song so Reminds me of Duncan and Courtney! It's called Trainwreck by Demi Lovato! Here are the lyrics:**

La de da yeah

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor, he keeps callin you insane  
You're lost even when you're goin the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy

[Chorus]  
And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breakin, but now we're standing strong  
The things you say made me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed  
No yeah

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away, yeah  
You asked me to dance, instead I said no way  
Inside I was dyin to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved

[Chorus]  
And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breakin, but now we're standing strong  
The things you say, you made me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed  
Yeah woo no yeah

We were so different, but opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing, and I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine, oh

[Chorus]  
You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breakin and now we're standing strong  
The things you say, you made me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed  
Oh ooo yeah

One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I've never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck, but with you I'm in love

Here's another song by Demi Lovato i can connect back to Duncan and Courtney, it's called Two Different Worlds Collide (the explanation is pretty much in the name right? lol)

She was givin the world so much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

[Chorus]  
You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home

[Chorus]  
You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
Lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive, with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright (we're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

[Chorus]  
You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

**Alrighty, so there you go, i'm sorry i just needed to get all that out of my system and share it with some people who care, cuz my friends might think i'm nuts if i brought this up with them, lol. Thanks for reading! reviews are always awesome!!!  
**


End file.
